Racing Hearts
by Seychella
Summary: Ryosuke's Ex-girlfriend re-enters his life... (Chapter 6 uploaded! yahoo!) As promised... the two lovers finally meet!
1. Reminiscence

Racing Hearts : Co-Authored by Seychella, Chu, and Sleek Stratos  
  
A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who offered to help me on this story! I am forever grateful!. I have found two wonderful writing partner people and am working hard on getting the next chapter out!.  
  
Sey. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chapter One"  
  
It was late. Ryosuke laid wide awake in bed while sleep eluded him. It was a common occurrence ever since he had raced Akina's Hachi Roku. Not that he minded being defeated, it was actually a much more refreshing experience than he had expected. How different he was now compared to his outlook from only a few years ago. It was on sleepless nights like this one that he recalled that night so clearly, the night that changed his life...  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
"AHhh.. I won!" Sumi giggled playfully after exiting her grey-violet RZ at the bottom of Mt. Akagi. She skipped over to Ryosuke's FC, which was parked only a few meters away. Ryosuke hated losing. Why couldn't he beat her on the downhill? He was the one who taught her how to drive! He should be just as good as she was if not better. But instead, Sumi always won when they raced. He exited his car and put a cigarette in his mouth while reaching for his lighter hoping it would calm his nerves. However before he could find it, the cigarette was snatched from him and replaced with a pair of soft luscious lips. The kiss ended quickly, it was chaste yet left him wanting more. She always had that affect on him.  
  
"It's bad for you." She said matter-of-factly while confiscating the rest of the pack from his breast pocket.  
  
"Sumi..." he almost pleaded. Losing the race was still fresh on his mind, he wasn't sure weather to act angry and annoyed or to just sweep her off her feet and kiss her to sunrise. He really needed a smoke. "Let's go for another round."  
  
"Oh? Ryosuke...Can't stand loosing to your girlfriend?" She teased him with a nudge.  
  
Although she was just joking, Ryosuke knew that there was truth behind the statement. He couldn't stand losing especially to her. "Lets go."  
  
Sumi looked taken aback but none the less got in to the driver's seat of her car, and followed the white FC up the mountain. Another round ended but the results were the same. Ryosuke REALLY needed a smoke.  
  
She didn't cheer at her victory this time, nor did she tease him about losing, she simply walked over and questioned him directly. "Why are you so distant all of a sudden? What's wrong?"  
  
Should he tell her the truth? That the fact that she was a better driver than he was tearing him apart? "You are right Sumi, I don't like losing."  
  
"Why is it such a big deal? To win I mean."  
  
"Why shouldn't it be? Why do we do this at all? To be the best isn't it? How can you race if you have no desire to win?"  
  
"Ryosuke..." Understanding seemed to have dawned on her expression. "I drive because I love driving. It makes me feel so free. Sure it feels good if I win a race, but if I lose a race, it just means I have something to improve on. Train harder and try again. No matter how good you are, there's always someone better... that's how things work in this world. Your only real opponent is yourself. Besides," she added with a giggle, "if your not at home staring at your computer, then your with your beloved FC, I'm starting to get jealous! This is the only time I ever really get to spend with you"  
  
"Sumi, you have never lost a race. You don't even know what it feels like to be the last one across that finish line." He shouted at her, feeling a bit guilty when he saw the hurt expression on her face. He turned and braced his arms against his car not wanting to face her, "I WILL train harder, and I WILL become the best. And not even you can stop me."  
  
Her voice shook as she spoke, "What's happened to you? When did you become so obsessed with this idea of being better than everyone else? You can't always win in your life, and you have to learn to deal with defeat at some point in time."  
  
"No!. I won't!" He felt her arms around his waist as she ran forward to embrace him.  
  
"Ryosuke..." She was crying now. A pang of guilt hit him. He had made her cry. Since he received his Mazda for his 18th birthday, she had been with him, supporting him in his goal of becoming a street racer. Every step of the way she helped him which ever way she could. She had received her car half a year later for her 16th birthday, and although she was two years below the minimum legal driving age, he still taught her the basics of driving. Thinking back to those days, she really was spoiled. Her parents were the owners of a large international exports company, and she being the only child, always got what she asked for. Together, they practiced their skills, quickly improving and moving up the ladders until no one was a match for them on Mt Akagi. Although Sumi never raced openly, she never failed to leave Ryosuke trailing in the dust. He was her only opponent for two years and even after she received her license. She didn't flaunt her skills down the mountain paths unless Ryosuke was with her. And now, after all this time, he was still unwilling to admit it - Sumi was just a better driver than he.  
  
"Ryosuke, your title is undefeated, what more can you want?"  
  
"But it's just a lie; you and I both know that."  
  
She let go of him and backed away her tears were running freely down her cheeks now as Ryosuke turned to face her once again.  
  
"Just go, I want to be alone right now." He didn't know why he said that but that line he would regret for a long time to come. His mind was a blur. He rarely ever become emotional like he had tonight. The guilt for upsetting her, coupled with his anger with himself for losing and his extreme desire for a cigarette did not help his situation.  
  
"Fine, if that's what you want Ryosuke, I promise that you wont be seeing me again. Until you lose against someone else, until you learn to accept it and move on, you won't be seeing me again."  
  
He was speechless as he stared after the disappearing form of her RZ. Had they just broken up after a four year relationship? She had made a promise and if he knew one thing about her, Sumi never broke her promises.  
  
Keisuke pulled up beside him just in time to see the RZ's departure. "We're calling it a night already aniki?"  
  
"Keisuke, I need a smoke."  
  
"You're so tense," he chuckled at his older brother while handing him a cigarette, "Sumi took yours again huh."  
  
"I'm heading home, you can stay if you want." With that, he got in his car and drove off leaving a rather confused Keisuke behind.  
  
~~ End Flashback ~~  
  
Indeed he had not seen her again. After that night two years ago, after he realized what he had lost, he tried desperately to get her back into his life, but she was stubborn. She changed her cell phone number so that he couldn't call her. She would simply hang up if he tried her home phone, and if he rang her doorbell, she merely ignored its imploring request. Eventually he gave up and tried to move on. Easier said than done.  
  
Two years have passed, and he had long ago learned his lesson. He had matured greatly during the last two years and realized his faults. Losing wasn't the end of the world, what she said was true; it only meant he'd have to work harder to improve. Now it was his turn to explain it to his younger brother, and he can see why Sumi had been frustrated. Keisuke was even more hotheaded than he was, and sometimes it was difficult to calm him down if he was in one of those moods. However, with Keisuke it was different. They were apart of the same team, Keisuke looked up to his brother more than anyone else in the world. It would always calm him to know that if he lost a race, Ryosuke would avenge their team.  
  
Two years have passed and he was still thinking about her. Although he learned his lesson, his pride did not allow him to lose if he could win. Unfortunately for him, it took another two years for him to find an opponent who could defeat him. Two years was a long time. He briefly wondered where Sumi was at that moment, was she asleep in her bed? Or out driving down the mountains? She never liked an audience, and she always seemed to know when the roads would be deserted. He may not have seen her again after that night but Ryosuke doubted she would have given up driving.  
  
It was silly he knew, to be dwelling on the past like he obviously was, but he missed her dearly. He and Keisuke had become rather famous in the racing world, being featured on magazines, and being ogled by countless fans, but there has never been another girl in his eyes that could compare to her. She had been his first kiss, first girlfriend, first love, first everything. It's hard to forget someone like that.  
  
Now after his loss to the young Fujiwara Takumi on Akina, he really couldn't help himself but think about her even more. Her terms had been fulfilled; would she come back into his life? Two years was a long time, doubtlessly they have both grown and changed, but he still had hope.  
  
The blue letters on his alarm clock flashed 5:34 am. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight, might as well get an early start as he crawled out of bed and headed towards the shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leave a review! Tell us what you think ^_^ 


	2. Grim Tidings

Racing Hearts: Co-Authored by Seychella, Chu, and Sleek Stratos  
  
A/N: Here's the second chapter... ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to continue the story, I'll try my best to get these chapter out quickly.  
  
Oh and a slight warning for language use.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Chapter Two*  
  
"Oi, Takahashi," the voice on the other end of the line rang out. Ryosuke was just exiting the doors of Gunma University at 11:00 pm when his cell phone rang. Having worked late in the lab finishing up a research project, he was not in the mood to deal with the arrogant Kyouichi Sudou of whom the voice belonged to. Nonetheless, he greeted his caller with due civility and inquired as to the nature of the call.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you for a rematch again, just hear me out. I don't know if you've heard, but there's a new racing team going around calling themselves the Grim Reapers. They've been challenging every team they can find in Tochigi. They're arrogant bastards, but they've got the skills to back them up. I haven't heard of them losing a race yet."  
  
"Don't tell me you lost to them too..." Ryosuke asked skeptically. Although he had lost to Ryosuke on more than one occasion, Kyouichi of the Emperors was still a highly skilled driver. If the Grim Reapers could defeat the Emperors, they definitely deserved some attention.  
  
"No, I didn't race them. Seiji , that overconfident sonovabitch beat me to it. Not surprisingly he lost. I would have challenged them myself but they haven't been showing their faces in Tochigi for over a week now, I think they've got their sights set on Gunma. Being the nice guy that I am, I'm just giving you a heads up."  
  
"Heh, that's laughable, but thanks for the tip." He hung up and walked towards this FC. The news he'd just received was not surprising in the least, just another team looking to call themselves the fastest. But still, he'd keep an eye out for them. Never know when things could get interesting.  
  
==  
  
"Mako!! Wait up!" Sayuki ran forward in small uncomfortable steps, "you know I can't walk that fast in these boots! The least you can do is wait a bit for me..."  
  
Mako sighed while slowing down her pace, "Why are you wearing them if they're so uncomfortable? Why didn't you just wear your runners or something?"  
  
"What kind of question is that? We're not racing or anything today, it's the mall! I want to look good," she said confidently, well aware of a small gathering of guys from across the street looking her way.  
  
"But we were supposed to meet Sumi ten minutes ago, and we've been walking the parking lot for five."  
  
"Just give her a call, we do have these ingenious inventions called cell phones." Sayuki suggested. As she took out a compact from her purse to check on the condition of her perfectly styled hair. She was wearing a blue sleeveless turtleneck complete with a black miniskirt and a pair three inch knee high boots. Appearances were always at the top of her priorities, it wasn't a wonder her list of ex-boyfriend's was at least 4 pages long.  
  
Mako, on the other hand, was a much more conservative character. She wore a long sleeved button down shirt, left open to reveal the red tank top underneath, complimented by her knee length linen skirt, and a comfortable pair of flip flops. She pulled out her cell phone and entered their friend's number while impatiently waiting for Sayuki to finish touching up her makeup. Before she could hit the call button however, their attention was drawn away by the sound of a silver-violet RZ speeding recklessly through the parking lanes and stopping right beside them. The tinted windows rolled down to reveal its driver.  
  
"Gomennasai! I got caught up in traffic, but I see I'm not the only one who's running a bit late." Sumi said with a big grin. "I'll meet you guys at the front doors in five." She announced and sped off in search of a parking spot.  
  
The three became acquainted while visiting an auto show almost a year ago. While waiting in line to purchase tickets, their mutual interest in cars and racing found them in a friendly discussion that continued throughout their tour of the exhibition. They decided to keep in contact and have become good friends since then.  
  
The afternoon was spent shopping as Sayuki and Sumi picked up all the latest fashions from their favorite designers while Mako tagged along behind them shaking her head every once in a while.  
  
Truth be told, the reason Sumi got along so well with the two girls was because she had something in common with both. With Mako, they would endlessly discuss the different racing style, the latest car news, and all the different teams that they've heard of or seen. When Sayuki got into the picture, she and Sumi could spend days in the mall expanding their wardrobes. Sumi was just as appearance conscious as the blond haired girl, and often had more expensive taste. Sayuki didn't mind though, who could blame her. She just happens to be the only child of the owners of a multinational exports company. Her spending habits were not surprising in the least.  
  
It was early evening before the three finally deposited the numerous shopping bags into their respective vehicles and headed to a small Italian restaurant for dinner.  
  
"This isn't anything fancy, but I like the food here." Sumi explained. "It's quite authentic in comparison to some other's I've tried."  
  
"Well, I've never been to Italy unlike SOMEONE, so I'll just take your word for it." Sayuki answered with a giggle. "Ne Sumi, you know, you're one crazy driver. I've never seen anyone drive as fast as you do in a crowded parking lot like today. I don't even think Mako could pull it off, no offence of course." She looked towards the black haired girl.  
  
"None taken... and you're right, I'd be scared to do it." Turning to Sumi, she continued "I'm surprised that you've never tried racing yourself, you're probably much better than most of the guys we know on Usui. Why don't you come with us later tonight and try it out? You might like it..."  
  
"Ahh.. I'd rather not..." Sumi answered hesitantly, "Actually, it's not entirely true that I haven't raced before..."  
  
"Oh? Somehow I'm not surprised," Sayuki teased, "care to enlighten us on why you quit?"  
  
"I lost something very important to me... or, someone rather..." the answer came slowly as if Sumi was tasting the words before letting them out. "I learned to drive when I was 16. Yes I know I was under age," she added quickly seeing the skeptical look on the other two girl's faces, "but my boyfriend at that time taught me how to drive. He was obsessed with becoming a great street racer, and I supported him. I supported him and trained with him, taking in everything he taught me. I desperately wanted to show him that, even though I am a girl, I was still fully capable of becoming just as fast as any guy... I wanted him to be proud of me." She paused for a second before continuing, "Well, I achieved only half of this goal. It was apparent at some point in time that I had surpassed him, and he was rather upset about this. He couldn't deal with losing to me... especially when there really wasn't anyone else around who could challenge his skills... I think you can guess the rest, we had an argument, we broke up and I haven't talked to him since then."  
  
"I really have to wonder why guys are so stubbornly prideful like that," Mako asked with a faraway look on her face, thinking of her own experiences with Iketani of the Akina Speed Stars.  
  
The table settled in to an uncomfortable silence as both Mako and Sumi were reminiscing about their pasts, and Sayuki, noticing this quickly attempted to continue the conversation. "So, Sumi, if this ex-boyfriend of yours is a street racer... Anyone we know? Maybe Mako and I have raced him before hum?" giving her teammate a meaningful nudge pulling her out of her trance.  
  
"Maybe, he's with the Akagi Red Suns."  
  
"Red Suns?" Mako and Sayuki said together rather incredulously while Mako continued, "if he's good enough to be accepted into the Red Suns then he mustn't be half bad. We've never raced them, but everyone knows about the Akagi Red Suns. I'm sure you know how famous that team is, and especially in Gunma  
  
"I never said he was bad... but anyway, that's why I haven't raced anymore since then." Her tone gave a finality that didn't invite further questions, as she sipped at a cup of jasmine tea.  
  
The restaurant door opened at the other end of the room and two customers walked in while the hostess lead them to the table next to where the girls were currently seated. "Ara, isn't that Shingo's friend... what's his name.... oh Takeshi! Takeshi Nakazato of the Night Kids," Sayuki whispered. "Who's the girl... could it be his girlfriend?"  
  
Before anyone could answer, Takeshi himself decided to make his presence known. "Oi, Sayuki-san if I'm not mistaken," He greeted her causality, "I'm Shingo's friend, I believe we met once if you still remember."  
  
"Of course! Takeshi-san, how are you doing," Sayuki answered smoothly. "Oh let me introduce you, This is Mako, my team mate, and our friend Sumi."  
  
"Ahh, and this is my younger sister Nanoko." Takeshi continued with the introduction while everyone murmured their greetings politely.  
  
"Why don't you join us, we have enough room at our table." Mako offered as was courteous while giving Sayuki a wink.  
  
"So do you come to this restaurant often Takeshi-san," Sumi inquired.  
  
"Iie... it's my first time. My sister insisted that we come out for dinner today, even though there isn't any special occasion or anything like that."  
  
"Actually," Nanoko whispered loudly to her neighbor Mako, "ani-ue has been moping around the house all day and I just couldn't stand it anymore so I had to try SOMETHING to cheer him up. Apparently they lost a race or something last night and he's rather down about it." It was a perfectly audible volume for the entire table to hear and Takeshi's cheeks were visibly getting rosier by the second. "Nanoko!" He chided.  
  
"The Night Kids were defeated? Who was it this time?" Sayuki questioned remembering a similar conversation about the Emperors of Iroha not so long ago.  
  
"They're a new team from another prefecture, never heard of them until just recently actually, but I have heard that they even beat Seiji from the Emperors. They just came and challenged us last night while we were practicing, being as arrogant as ever, of course I couldn't turn down a challenge like that!"  
  
"And you guys lost..."  
  
Takeshi nodded, "They're called the Grim Reapers... what a depressing name, although... kinda fitting for their ambition to beat every team in Gunma. Apparently they already think they're the fastest in Tochigi. You two should watch out. I'm almost sure they're hitting Usui next."  
  
The table fell silent as everyone thought over what this information may mean for them.  
  
"Mou!.. Ani-ue.. I got you to come here so you can STOP thinking about the race... just my luck you meet up with racers..." Nanoko pouted, when Mako suddenly stood up from her seat.  
  
"Mako?" Sumi inquired  
  
"If they want a race, I want to be ready for them. Sorry Sumi, I just lost my appetite, I'm going to go for a few runs on Usui." Mako stated with determination.  
  
"I agree," Sayuki also stood up. "Let's go Mako, if it's a fight they want, lets show them not to mess with Impact Blue... What about you Sumi care to join us?"  
  
"Sounds like fun, but I'm starving, I think I'll wait for my food.,," she trailed off looking dumbfounded at her friend's rash actions. "Just give me a call if anything comes up."  
  
With a nod they left the restaurant without a second glance.  
  
"So..um Sumi-san, I hope you weren't too bored listening to our conversation about racing and all." Takeshi attempted to revive conversation but unfortunately took the entirely wrong approach. "Your friends are amazing drivers, but don't you think they're a bit out of place? Leave the racing to the guys."  
  
Sumi shot him a glare. "Unfortunately for you, Takeshi-san, Impact blue would probably leave you in the dust on any course, I think you should go and practice a bit more before opening your mouth." With that she got up and left.  
  
"Smooth ani-ue...real smooth..." Nanoko commented sarcastically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for Reading!, please review and tell us what you think! ^_^ 


	3. In the Rain

Racing Hearts: Co-Authored by Seychella, Chu, and Sleek Stratos  
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter!. Checkout the racing scene written by Sleek Stratos, it is absolutely amazing!.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your encouragement is much appreciated... there was a request for fluff.. but unfortunately there isn't any in this chapter lol. But there will be some! I promise!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chapter 3"  
  
It was a cloudy evening. Summer was just coming to a close even though the air was still heavy and humid. Sumi had stopped by a local McDonalds and was absentmindedly chomping away on her Big Mac.  
  
The comment made by Takeshi was enough to infuriate her for the rest of the night. It was when she heard comments like that when she wondered why she didn't just challenge them right then and there, teach them a lesson about women and cars. However, those urges always ended with thoughts of Ryosuke and the old days. She never wants to have a repeat of that situation again. She had been heart broken when they broke up. True that Sumi was the one who left, but she was a spoiled brat who was used to getting what she wanted. She had expected Ryosuke to run out and challenge the next person he saw and lose the race so that he can get her back. Days had dragged into weeks and into months. In the blink of an eye it had been two years. She had watched him win race after race and eventually she had realized that he wasn't going to bend to her will. How many nights had she cried herself to sleep fighting the urge to run back to him, throw herself at his feet but she was stubborn too. She had set the terms, she had made a promise, she wouldn't go back on her word. And so, slowly he phased out of her life.  
  
Sumi had been quite a tomboy in her high school days. Her daily wardrobe consisted of cargos, t-shit or sweatshirt, and runners. But she had wanted a new start. She wanted a complete change over to help her move on. She changed her style of dress, she grew out her originally short and choppy hair and it now hung in a reddish brown curtain down her back, she's even taken to wearing a light layer of makeup, suffice to say she was a completely different person on the outside. Falling in to the "rich, hot, well dressed, and desirable" category, she had a list of ex-boyfriends that was even longer than Sayuki. At first she thought that getting a new boyfriend would help her get over the heart ache, but one after another she went out with and dumped them. A hug here, or a kiss there; it was all meaningless. It didn't matter weather she was making out with the hottest guy in her university mechanics class or having a romantic evening in the private hot springs of the richest family in Japan, she was constantly comparing every guy she met to her beloved Ryosuke. And to think it was her fault that they weren't together anymore! She brought it upon her self. Does he have someone new in his life now? She wondered briefly. No doubt a guy like him wouldn't be single for long. Girls would be all over him weather for his money, his fame, or his good looks, two years was plenty of time to move through the crowds, Sumi would know.  
  
It was already rather late at night. She had been sitting in the fast food restaurant for over 3 hours thinking, and regretting. It was not the makings of a happy evening. She remembered how her friends Mako and Sayuki were practicing on Usui in preparation for the race with the mysterious new team. Feeling rather nostalgic, she decided to go for a drive down Akagi. It was her home course after all. Even though she rarely ever ventured onto the mountain anymore, afraid of confrontations that she might not be able to handle, she still knew the roads like the back of her hands. It would calm her to see the familiar scenery again, she decided to chance it.  
  
==  
  
I thought I heard the rumbling of thunder, and clouds seemed to seal all stars in the sky from view. Not that it mattered, as a matter of fact I would be pleased to race in my element once again, even more so now that my S14 has had some considerable tuning done to it. My 'Q' might have been powerful before, but now it truly roared at the road beneath it. An NA tune-up and improved suspension settings to compliment, along with higher grip tires felt electrifying at my hands and feet. If only the Hachi-Roku was here now, I could get my revenge.  
  
I sped through the Akagi roads. I had hoped Keisuke would come along with me to see my revived car's potential, to no avail however. Actually the roads looked nothing but deserted right now. Approaching another tight turn, my Q's engine seemed to groan with frustration at the lack of rivals as I downshifted to slide through a left bend.  
  
But then.  
  
Headlights.  
  
A pair of headlights appeared on my mirror, I would have some fun tonight after all it seemed. I smiled as I up shifted to fourth to let my car's new power unleashed. The car behind me stepped up the pace as well, and the brilliance of the lights on my mirror increased. "Let's see how fast you think you are then." My engine revved up as I approached a tight right-hander and the tires squealed as they kept the car stable through the turn. "My S14 has never felt so good. You have no chanc-" I spoke too soon, the car behind me was right on my tail now. Right then and there it began raining however, perfect. I never lifted off the throttle throughout a series of slight "S" turns, the suspension was working perfectly and the tires were performing as expected. why couldn't I put any distance between me and the car behind then?!  
  
The rain was getting heavier and the roads were soaked at this area, it must have been raining already before here. "How will you keep up with me now?" Rain was an enemy to most street racers, in no way was this guy going to follow me so close anymore. A series of 3 hairpins were coming up; I would stretch my lead there. I slammed on the brakes and in a series of quick movements I was already counter-steering through the left-turn as if the road was bone dry.  
  
"You won't last." I glanced to my left. "What?!" I could see the car, a gray-blue Supra, doing the same thing. 'Twin drifting' in the rain. He wasn't a joke. At the small straight leading to the next hairpin, there was nothing between us. I moved to the outside and let his windshield have a taste of the spray being created by my car. He would lose visibility and as I expected he went to the inside, he'd also have a tighter line to follow at the coming hairpin. Third, second, my engine roared at high revolutions, I could hear the Supra's engine do the same, but I also saw a flash of lights in my mirror.  
  
"An inertia drift!" To try such a risky technique on wet roads required precise timing and throttle control. We were even closer together through this turn than the last. At exiting we both floored it, but the Supra had better momentum and slowly crept up next to me, I couldn't see the driver through the heavy rain on my side window though. It was a good thing my 'Q' was now tuned 'cause otherwise I wouldn't have been able to keep up with him on the longer straight we were on now.  
  
The road turned to three lanes here; even if I was on the inside I could still develop a good line through the next turn. In fact.  
  
"You're not the only one who can show off on the wet roads you know? I've practiced that maneuver you did back there and can do it as good as you." I chuckled wickedly. "So long as you get out of my way!" I steer suddenly to the right and barely graze the Supra's left fender. He had good enough reflexes to avoid me. I then turn hard to the left and let the weight shift to create a drift that would secure me the lead, but unintentionally I had made the Supra do the same technique by making him steer right then left, I was slightly in front but I had to take a tighter line than his.  
  
I tried 'feathering' the throttle as easy as possible, but I had grown unwary of the increased power of my 'Q' in the heat of the moment, and I couldn't maintain the drift on the slippery road, I was going to slide into the Supra for sure. He somehow managed to press harder on the accelerator and pull in front in time to miss my S14 however. I kept steering to the right and my car was just short of scratching the guardrail on the outside when it completed the superfluous '360'. When all that could be heard were my windshield wipers working as I sat there transfixed, I saw his headlights pointing at me. He had spun out as well in getting out of the way.  
  
Next thing I knew the Supra blared his horn at me for like 3 seconds. I uncovered my ears finally. "What the.?" But before I could get out of my car he had already done a '180' and left the scene.  
  
==  
  
Ding Dong! DingDongDingDong! The doorbell of the Takahashi residence sounded impatiently. The maid answered the door and looked rather astonished at the soaking figure before her. "Kenta-kun..."  
  
He didn't wait for her to finish the sentence before barging past and heading up the stairs throwing an apology over his shoulder.  
  
"Keisuke-san! Keisuke-san!" he called as he reached Keisuke's closed door and knocked repeatedly.  
  
"Kenta," Ryosuke addressed him from behind, having heard his shouts he had exited his room to investigate the commotion. He raised one eyebrow upon seeing a drenched Kenta standing in his hallway. Calmly pulling out a clean towel from the linen closet, he tossed it to the still panting Kenta before him. "Keisuke's out. What is so important that had to personally come here at in the middle of the night to tell him?"  
  
"Gomennasai... Ryosuke-san... I tried to call Keisuke-san's cell phone but he didn't pick up." Kenta said nervously. It was the first time he had ever had a conversation with Ryosuke without the company of the younger Takahashi brother being present. Since the number one driver of the Akagi Red Suns was still somewhat of a legend in his eyes, Kenta was scared out of his wits to be standing in that hallway. The news he only moments ago thought so important suddenly seemed so small and minute in the presence of the great Takahashi Ryosuke. "I came to tell Keisuke-san about an SZ on Akagi... I... I saw one tonight."  
  
Ryosuke gave him a questioning look, "Akagi is a public road, it's understandable to see cars driving on it."  
  
"No you don't understand," Kenta tried to defend himself, "He was good... the SZ was extraordinary, I raced it down the mountain and it defeated me so easily..." He paused, "Ryosuke-san, we're the only team on Akagi, we know everyone who drives there, I've never seen an SZ like that before..."  
  
"SZ?" Keisuke questioned as he reached the top of the stairway. "What's going on Aniki?"  
  
"Ah Keisuke, you're back. Kenta was just informing me of a strange SZ he met today on Akagi." He paused as if in thought before turning around and entering his room. The other two followed. "Did you see it clearly? Who was driving?"  
  
"Ahh I don't know. It was dark and raining, I couldn't see the driver at all, I think the car was grey or grey-blue. I'd recognize it if I saw it again." Kenta quickly relayed the details of the downhill battle  
  
"There's only one racer that I know of who drives an SZ on Akagi, but I doubt it's the same person," He sat down at his computer pulling up some windows. "I think we can reasonably assume that the Grim Reapers sent one of theirs to scout out Akagi for any teams worth challenging. They've already beaten Myougi, Usui is next, and Akagi is on their hit list. We should go watch the match on Usui next week."  
  
"But, there hasn't been a challenge yet."  
  
"Trust me, by next week, there will be."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading!. Leave a review, tell us what you think ^_^ 


	4. A Challenge

  
**Racing Hearts: Co-Authored by Seychella, Chu, and Sleek Stratos**   
  
**A/N:** hum.. ^_^ I was being evil to poor Sumi in this chapter.. read and you will understand what i mean lol..   
  
Thank you reviewers, your encouragement is much appreaciated. **yvonne** be paitent lol.. we'll see what's going on in Usui soon.. hehhe.. tho not in this chapter yet...   
  
  
**Chapter Four**   
  
"Hey someone's coming!, it's not one of ours..." The racers on Usui quickly got off the streets to await the new arrivals.   
  
"It's the Grim Reapers..."   
  
"We knew they would come..."   
  
"That black FC looks menacing..."   
  
Three cars pulled up and parked against the guard rails. All of them were either black or a shade of dark grey, a rather fitting appearance to match their name. The drivers stepped out of their respective cars and swaggered over to the crowd. "We're the Grim Reapers as you know already I'm sure."   
  
"Mah, looks like a bunch of losers, we don't have much competition here," one of them commented.   
  
The local drivers were getting restless. Everyone has heard of the rumors of how good the new mysterious team happens to be, and no one was brave enough to challenge them.   
  
"I heard of a team called Impact Blue. Supposedly they're the best on this mountain. Are there any representatives here?" When no one answered, the one who appeared to be their leader continued with a taunt. "Well, I guess they're just too scared to show their faces. Listen carefully." He addressed the group, "Give them this message. Tell them the Grim Reapers will be waiting for them here at 10pm this coming Saturday. If they don't show up, I'll just assume they were too cowardly to race us."   
  
With that, they got back into their cars and drove off.   
  
==   
  
"Moshi moshi?" Mako answered the phone. "Oh Sumi! How are you?"   
  
"I'm alright thanks," They exchanged their greetings casually. "Hey listen, the reason I'm calling is because, Sunday night, Daddy's got this big party thing at that hotel on Mt. Akina, it's just a bunch of rich, influential people... he wants me to make an appearance, but these events are so dull, so um.. I was wondering......... ifyouandSayukiwouldhelpoutapoorunfortunategirlandcomewithme...?" She said the last sentence so quickly that Mako hardly caught all the words.   
  
"Slow down.." Mako chuckled, "Say that again? You have to go to a party and?"   
  
Sumi repeated her words, this time much slower and with a sigh.   
  
"Well, don't you need a date or something for those kinds of things?" Mako asked not wanting to make any commitments.   
  
"Oh you don't NEED one..." but before Sumi could finish the sentence, Mako's door burst open to reveal a very excited Sayuki.   
  
"There's been a challenge!. Mako, this Saturday at 10:00pm The Grim Reapers wants a battle on Usui."   
  
Mako was rather stunned for a moment. She had not expected the challenge to come so soon. "They sure don't waste any time..."   
  
"No doubt! But we're ready for them!" Sayuki declared determinedly, "Oh who's on the phone?" She asked while picking up the corded handset on the kitchen counter.   
  
"Did you hear that Sumi, about the challenge on Saturday?" Mako inquired.   
  
"Sumi!" Sayuki greeted cheerfully after realizing who was on the other line, you really should come cheer us on! Maybe have a few runs down the mountain with us, you might just fall in love with it again."   
  
There was a pause as Sumi seemed to ponder this suggestion but she continued quickly. "mm Sayuki... I was just telling Mako about a really boring old people party that I have to go to... I'll make you a deal. If the two of you agree to come with me to the party Sunday night, then I'll come watch your race on Saturday."   
  
"I donno...." Mako started but Sayuki cut her off. "Rich people party? Of course we'll come! You just make sure you're there on Saturday!"   
  
"Alright it's a deal," agreed Sumi happily.   
  
"But..."   
  
"Okay! We'll talk later! Jia!" both Sumi and Sayuki paid no attention to Mako's uncertain complaint and hung up the receivers. She slowly shook her head. Mako had no idea how she always manages to let her friends put her in situations that she didn't want to be in. Well, at least it's just a party, how bad could it be?   
  
==   
  
Friday night found the three girls together once again. This time they were all squished in to Sumi's car. "I know this beautiful little dress shop in Akina, they carry the most gorgeous formal gowns. I'm sure you'll be able to find something there." She explained on their way.   
  
Realizing that she was running low on gas, they pulled into a local gas station after entering the town.   
  
"Irasshaimase."   
  
"Full tank, high octane. Please and thank you."   
  
Mako gasped as the gas station attendant came into view. Likewise the young man seemed to be frozen in place as well after seeing her.   
  
"Ano... excuse me?" Sumi inquired.   
  
"Ahh.. sorry.." he hastily replied snapping back to reality and getting back to work.   
  
"What was that about?" Sumi questioned the other two girls.   
  
"Remember I told you about that guy I met who helped me with my car?"   
  
"THAT WAS HIM??? That bastard who stood you up? Oh my god! I will SO give him a piece of my mind!" Sumi announced angrily unbuckling her seat belt.   
  
Mako all but threw her self at the driver to keep her in the car.. "Don't! please.. just leave it..."   
  
At the pleading look on Mako's face, Sumi backed down but was nonetheless unhappy with the arrangement and didn't hesitate to state her opinion. They were surprised however when the young man in question came up to the passenger side window and addressed the occupant directly. "Mako-chan... can you give me a minute, I... I want to talk to you."   
  
She nodded and exited the car.   
  
Upon seeing the window washer, Sayuki suddenly squealed with delight. "It's Takumi-kun! Oh I gotta say hi." With that bounded out of the car as well. Sumi had no choice but to get out and see what was going on, not wanting to be left alone.   
  
"Takumi-kun! Hisashiburi!. I didn't get a chance to congratulate you for winning that battle against the famed Takahashi Ryosuke." Sayuki greeted cheerfully.   
  
"Ahh.. it's nothing really..." Takumi answered modestly. "I really don't think I'm better than he is... just that.. I'm more familiar with Akina is all.."   
  
"Mou! Don't be so humble.. you won and that's that!. Oh let me introduce you. This is my friend Sumi, and Sumi, this is Takumi... you know the famous 86 driver."   
  
"Hontou ni!, You're so young! You can't be more than 19 years old!.. wow I am impressed..."   
  
Their conversation carried on discussing the notable races in the last summer months. There was an air of causality while neither Sumi nor Sayuki could help smiling at the shy demeanor of the young racer before them.   
  
"Oh!. I just had a thought... about the party Sunday night. None of us have dates.... Takumi kun! Will you be my date???" Sayuki asked eagerly while grabbing on to his arm.   
  
"That's a great idea!. Mako can drag Iketani along.. and ... wait.. I don't have a date.." Sumi pointed at herself pitifully.   
  
"Oi Mako!." Sayuki called. "We just had a great idea!...." As the other two approached the party, she continued to enlighten them with her plan.   
  
"Ah.. I don't know if Iketani-san would want to come along I mean..."   
  
"I'd be happy to escort you Mako-chan," He cut in quickly not waiting for her to finish the sentence.   
  
Sayuki smiled knowingly and turned to secure her own date. "And how about you Takumi-kun... Will you come with me?"   
  
"Well... I guess... I mean I don't think I'm busy on Sunday night.."   
  
"But.. but..." Sumi cut in with falsely teary eyes... "I don't have a date.... you can't leave me by myself... Takumi-kun.. you don't happen to have any hot friends who's willing to be my date would you?" She inquired sweetly.   
  
"Well... I think Itsuki would probably be happy to go with you... HEY ITSUKI!" He called.   
  
From inside the station a short black haired boy with a square-ish face came strolling out. "Nani Takumi... I was almost finished cleaning the windows in th..." he stopped in mid sentence seeing the three girls. "Ahh Sayuki-san! Mako-san! It's so good to see you again!" He immediately bounded over to great them.   
  
Sayuki almost laughed out loud when she saw Sumi's jaw drop. "Ne Itsuki, we were all heading over to a big party Sunday night and my friend Sumi doesn't have a date, would you be a gentleman and escort her to the ball?"   
  
"HONTOU NI!!!! OF COURSE I'LL GO!. AHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH SAYUKI-SAN, SUMI-SAN!"   
  
"Sayuki, you're so evil!" Sumi said unhappily when they got back into their car. "how come you two get the hot guys and I get stuck with.. that.. little.. boy..."   
  
"Mou Sumi, Itsuki is a nice guy if you give him a chance."   
  
"It's not that.. I mean I'm sure he's a nice guy.. but... he's.. shorter than I am.. and...oh man I really don't know.." she sighed. "Anyway, Mako, how did your talk with Iketani go?"   
  
"Mmm... He said that at first he was jealous because I had told him I used to have a really big crush on Takahashi Ryosuke, about him being my sole motivation to become a great racer. He wasn't planning to show at first, but he realized his stupidity in the end and tried to come and meet me but was stuck in a traffic jam. By the time he got to our meeting place I had already left. I waited for him for three hours after our agreed time... it's not like I didn't wait...." She trailed off but suddenly started again. "And besides! Why are guys so clueless about these things, I told him because I trusted him."   
  
Sumi only caught half of Mako's explanation after Ryosuke was mentioned. She had no idea that her friend was interested in him in that way and this was a big shock to her. She tried unsuccessfully to sort out her jumbled thoughts and listen to the conversation as well but failed miserably in both so she kept silent and stared at the road.   
  
"Mako, you know how guys are... they're all clueless! This is one law of nature that you can't break." Sayuki offered. "So, are you gonna give the guy another chance?"   
  
"It's odd, I wished so many times that I could talk to Iketani-san again and ask him what happened and sort things out. I WANTED another chance. But now that I have it, I'm afraid... I'm afraid of getting hurt again."   
  
"That's only natural," Sayuki consoled, "but if you're not completely sure, you should think about it and don't rush into anything. I never understood what you saw in that guy anyway. In the meanwhile, you can keep gawking over Takahashi Ryosuke for a bit longer." She said with a teasing giggle.   
  
"Ne, Mako, do you really like him? Ryosuke I mean." The question had been on the tip of her tongue and after Sayuki's comment, Sumi was feeling very insecure.   
  
"Takahashi Ryosuke was just my motivation to start racing. I knew nothing would ever come of it. I mean I've never even talked to him before! He's way out of my league"   
  
"That's just an excuse Mako, don't think so little of yourself. I'll rephrase the question then, if you found out he liked you as well, would you go for it?"   
  
"Sumi, what's with this line of questions all of a sudden, of course I'd probably go for it! It's Takahashi Ryosuke!. I doubt there's a handful of girls out there who'd turn him down if they caught his eye." Mako answered exasperated.   
  
"So Mako, when're you gonna make your move then?" Sayuki continued to tease.   
  
"Mou, don't joke anymore, I'm sure he already has a girlfriend."   
  
_He can have anyone he wants..._ Sumi thought this over in her head, _Of course he would already have found someone new, I was just chasing a faded dream._ She decided at that moment to leave him behind. To move on with her lift and stop dwelling on something that can not be changed. She was determined not to let Ryosuke get the best of her. Suddenly she felt lighter, freer, as it a boulder had been lifted off her chest. Perhaps it will not be as hard as she always thought.   
  
"Look, we're here!" Sumi suddenly interjected, not wanting to continue on the same topic any longer. "Anyway, now that we've all got dates," Sumi emphasized the last word through clenched teeth, "we better go take care of those dresses." The three of them exited the car and entered the small shop.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
yay! please review and tell us what you think :) thanks!   



	5. Usui

  
**Racing Hearts: Co-Authored by Seychella, Chu, and Sleek Stratos**   
  
**A/N:** Actually this chapter and chapter 4 used to be together but after i did some editing it turned out too long so i split them up. so here it is!   
  
AHH!!! Impaitent ppl! lol.. dont worry I promise Ryosuke and Sumi will meet up!.. soon... not in this chapter but i promise in the next chapter! lol... hahaha this IS a RyoxOC fic!!! lol i wouldnt leave poor Ryosuke by himself! he will get his girl! (or.. for a while at least lol. I"m so evil..)   
  
Oh yes and yet another race scene written by Sleek Stratos... this fic I swear would not be possible with out his wonderful wonderful help. Big hand of applause if you please *clap clap clap*   
  
**WARNING!!!** for language use!.   
  
  
  
**Chapter Five**   
  
  
Word of the battle between the Grim Reapers and Usui's impact blue spread like wild fire. The galleries were full packed well before the usual nine o'clock practice time. As promised, Sumi arrived to cheer on her friends. She parked her car at the top and awaited the rest of the cast to show up. The last race she watched was the one between Akina's 86 and Akagi's White Comet. It was an exciting match that had her heart pounding the entire time pondering the outcome, and when she found out that Ryosuke had lost, she broke down in tears. She wasn't even sure why she did that. Perhaps she cried because after two years, the terms she had set had been fulfilled, but then again, she also cried for the end of Ryosuke's undefeated reign. Deep down inside, she did support him, she wanted him to become stronger, better, she wanted to see him realize his goal of being the best. It was very selfish of her to put that kind of pressure on him in the first place, she had put his reputation on the line and made him choose between it and her. She lost. She couldn't compete with his love of racing, but now perhaps she had a second chance.   
  
The Grim Reapers had already appeared and one or two were taking practice runs down the Usui mountain side. She glanced at the row of black and grey cars parked at the starting point, A few of their drivers were bragging about how good their team was and the locals were trying desperately to defend their pride by assuring that Impact Blue would not let them down.   
  
Just before 10:00, Mako and Sayuki's Sileighty appeared around the corner heading towards the start. They drove confidently and made a well practiced 180 turn when they reached the top.   
  
"We're Impact Blue. You'll be racing us on Usui tonight." They announced at the skeptical looks of the Grim Reaper drivers.   
  
"Nani, We didn't come here to play with little girls who think they can handle a car." The driver of the dark grey Skyline commented. "Please tell me this is a joke."   
  
"Race us and see, we'll show you how these little girls can kick you asses off this mountain!" Sayuki was mad. She had never met anyone so arrogant. Satake of the Emperors were a close second but this guy's actions and tone of voice suggested utter disrespect.   
  
"Maa.. There's no need for my R33 to waste it's tires on the two of you, I am the Grim Reaper's 2nd best driver after all. One of the secondary drivers could win this race easily." He swaggered confidently over to his car after hearing the terms of the race. "But, since you've insulted me, I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson. After you ladies." He mocked.   
  
"Mako," Sumi warned urgently after hearing their exchange. "Please be careful. I have a bad feeling about this. These guys don't race by the rules."   
  
"Don't worry, we wont lose to a guy like that!" They thanked her for her concern and got into their cars.   
  
Sumi was very worried. She couldn't put off the feeling that something would go wrong. However, at the current situation, there was nothing she could do but wait and hope she's wrong.   
  
==   
  
"Keisuke-san, are you sure this is a good place to watch the race?" Kenta questioned doubtfully.   
  
"This is where my brother says we should watch, so we stay."   
  
"Actually, I choose this corner because from this perspective we can easily deduce what level of skill the Grim Reapers are on. C121 is the most difficult corner. Although it isn't necessarily the determining point for the race, this is where we can learn the most about the two competitors." Ryosuke explained. "Hiroshi is at the top and he will inform us when the race starts. If you two want to watch elsewhere you're more than welcome too."   
  
Seeing the determined look on Keisuke's face, Kenta followed suit.   
  
==   
  
"Five.... Four.... Three..." The count down was progressing. In moments, the two cars sped off with the Sileighty in front. Sumi could hardly sit still. She didn't like the chill she was getting down her spine. Her instinct told her the Grim Reapers were going to pull something funny and she feared for her friends' safety. She made sure to stay close to the moderators who held the radios so she could get all the information there was but still, it was unsettling.   
  
The seconds passed slowly as she heard report after report from each of the corners, none of them were cause for worry. It actually seems that the Sileighty was doing much better than the Skyline, but the race wasn't over yet. Mako hasn't been able to pull away from her opponent and that in itself was not very good news as it proved the other team can live up to their boasts. If their current positions hold to the end, it would mean they have to come up for second heat.   
  
"This is C121, They've just passed here. The Sileighty when through easily, but the R33 pulled it off too! It wasn't as smooth but they made it." The radio blared.   
  
There weren't that many corners left. The other drivers of the Grim Reapers looked confident as usual. And finally, after what seemed like endless minutes, the finish line came in with their report.   
  
"This is the finish line here. We see them coming! No wait, there's only one!. Which one is it?"   
  
Sumi jumped up and grabbed the radio from the moderator who looked rather taken aback.   
  
"It's the R33. What happened to the Sileighty?"   
  
The rest of the Grim Reapers laughed evilly while talking amongst themselves.   
  
Without thinking, Sumi pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sayuki's number. "What happened? Are you guys alright?" She blurted as soon as the phone was answered.   
  
"We're fine Sumi, no accidents, the bastards cheated! They rammed us from behind going into a turn." Sayuki explained and followed with a string of colorful curses. "We're coming back up."   
  
To say she was angry was an understatement. She was down right pissed off. Racers who have to resort to sabotage to win races didn't deserve to be on the road and she was ready to give them a piece of her mind.   
  
"Hahaha, like we told you, little girls who think they can play with the big boys... go back to sucking on your thumbs." One of the Grim Reapers laughed at the local drivers.   
  
Sumi went right up to him and slapped him across the face. The guy was stunned. But his expression slowly turned to one of pure rage. Sumi didn't care, she was just as angry if not more, "You f**king lowlife sons of bitches who can't win a race without cheating, you don't f**king deserve to call yourself street racers!"   
  
"What do we have here, another little girl who thinks she can drive a car." He looked like he was ready to pounce on her but with so many witnesses around, he didn't dare. "Are you challenging me?"   
  
"You bet I am." She had never been more determined. Screw Ryosuke, screw her dislike of crowds, screw all the other excuses she made up for her self in order keep out of the street racing world. This was one battle she was not going to run from.   
  
"Well well, if it isn't the spoiled little rich girl," a voice addressed her from behind   
  
Sumi froze at the familiar voice. She slowly turned around to face the man who was slowly advancing on her position. "Juro Yamato..." at this time she was well aware of the numerous pairs of eyes trained on her as everyone strained to see the results of the commotion.   
  
"How cold!.. You wound me." He mocked. "Is that any way to greet an old lover?" He asked with the coldest voice imaginable.   
  
She looked away and answered in a low, barely audible voice, "We were never..."   
  
"Ahh you're right," He cut her off, "But that could change..." he reached out and gingerly tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear.   
  
Sumi slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!"   
  
"Huh," Juro smirked, "Another time perhaps... but right now, I hear you've just challenged my team to a race. This is coming form a girl whom, a year and a half ago, didn't even know how to drive. I accept the challenge."   
  
"Juro," his team mates immediately tried to object, but he silenced him with a wave of his hand. "I will personally see to it that she doesn't disrespect us again."   
  
The two girls in the Sileighty reached the top just then and ran out to see what their friend was up to. The air was thick with tension.   
  
"Sumi what are you doing!?" They questioned   
  
"I'm challenging them to a race," she stated and ignored their further protests   
  
"These are my only terms. If I win, you get down on your hands and knees and you apologize to us for the way your teams behaved here tonight.   
  
Juro snorted upon hearing this, "fine, but I wont lose. You know what I want if I win, I look forward to collecting my prize."   
  
==   
  
"Ryosuke-san" Ryosuke picked up his cell phone, "Impact blue lost, but there's going to be another race!"   
  
"Another one? Who's racing?" he inquired with interest.   
  
"I don't know. Apparently the locals don't know who she is either. It's this girl... seems like a friend of the Usui team. She got really angry after she heard about Impact Blue losing, and accused the Grim Reapers of cheating. I wouldn't be surprised if they actually did cheat... but anyway their number one driver personally accepted the challenge. It actually seems like the two know each other."   
  
"Aniki, there's going to be another race?" Keisuke asked hearing the one sided conversation.   
  
"Aa... this one might be even more interesting, the Grim Reapers' best driver is stepping up to take the challenge. It appears Usui lost the first race which does not surprise me..." He didn't elaborate and neither did the other two dare question him. "Maa, lets see how good their best driver is."   
  
==   
  
The FC and the Supra coasted towards the first turn of the course. Upon exiting, their engines could be heard loudly as they screamed through the tight and narrow road; the RX-7 in front while Sumi followed close behind.   
  
"_Hmm, at least he has enough skill to match his mouth._" Thought Sumi while their cars tackled the first few turns. Some of the blind corners of the Usui roads were just as much of a challenge as a competitor could be. "No wonder Mako drives with Sayuki, she must know these roads like the palm of her hand. This is kinda scary." Sumi was trying her best to not let the distance between her and Juro grow larger while dealing with the quick and tight corners that Usui was famous for. She hammered the clutch in, put in fourth and then laid the gas on a medium straightaway they were on.   
  
She ran almost right next to Juro, and the ground shook as their cars tore the wind in half. The next was a left turn and Sumi was on the inside, she let off the gas enough to get behind Juro, slipped the gear-shifter into third, second, a tap on the brakes and the SZ was drifting through the turn accordingly to the FC.   
  
"You're not bad. I hope you don't feel disappointed when you realize I haven't pushed my FC to nowhere near its limit." Juro slammed hard on the throttle but Sumi's Supra NA engine could deliver just as well though, especially on the lower gears coming out of the tight turns. Upon seeing the headlights of the Supra still following behind him Juro decided to not hold back whatsoever, it was for mere amusement to have let her keep up with him this far. Some "S" turns could be distinguished up ahead. "I'll have you coughing in my drift smoke by the end of these turns."   
  
He proceeded to take the following turns as nimbly as he could, setting a pace he knew, or thought, was impossible to be matched. After the "S" turns, a long right-hander followed and Juro's drift was impeccable through it, one glance in the mirror and the Supra was nowhere to be seen… but why then could her engine still be heard? He turned his head quickly and looked through his rear-left side window where he caught sight of the Supra creeping up next to him. The panic he felt for a split second caused him to take the next corner a bit awkwardly. He had the outside however, meaning Sumi was on the inside and needed to slow down more; she couldn't go fast enough to overtake him. They exited the corner with their engines revving almost at their peak.   
  
"I don't know how you've kept up, but you will NOT beat me!" He floored the accelerator and let the turbo-powered rotary engine do its job, as they took a series of slight bends his Mazda inched in front again.   
  
"I guess I'll have to wait." Sumi knew of this course's critical turn. She'd have to make her move there.   
  
C-121 was fast approaching and the speed they carried was blistering. Sumi kept to the inside instead of going for the usual apex. The brake discs on the Supra glowed a reddish orange but she nonetheless came upon the turn too quickly. She blew by Juro who had the seemingly appropriate entry speed.   
  
"Foolish girl, you see why you shouldn't be allowed out here with the boys?"   
  
Sumi smiled to herself, despite her circumstances, she had her ways. She went into third then quickly into second, using the gears as another braking system, and pulled out of the difficult bend smoothly and unscathed.   
  
"How could…?" Juro was baffled at her skill and car knowledge, precision timing was an absolute necessity to execute such a technique in racing.   
  
At any rate he was done for, he had been passed and according to the terms of the race, he lost.   
  
==   
  
"They're coming," Keisuke commented as they all heard the roaring of engines and the screeching of tires just around the bend. The two cars shot out form behind the corner. The black Savanna was followed by the violet Supra as they raced into C121 with amazing speed.   
  
As soon as he saw it, Ryosuke forgot about everything else. His eyes were trained on the grey-violet car like there was not tomorrow. He hardly noticed how the supra was able to over take the FC in the middle of the bend, he didn't take care to analyze how good the two drivers' techniques were, all he could think of was Sumi. He knew that car too well. How many times had he helped tune the engine, adjust the suspension, he would recognize it anywhere. All the old memories he had tried to lock away came rushing back to him, the images flashed before his eyes. He recalled their happier days, when he and Sumi would spend hours in the garage tinkering with the mechanics of their cars, discussing possible racing strategies, days when they spent afternoons in the park, happy to be in each other's company, it overwhelmed him and for a second he couldn't breathe. She was so close, if he reached out, he could almost touch her, and yet in a few seconds she was gone again, the two cars disappeared into the night as he awoke from his trance.   
  
It seemed that his two companions did not notice his momentary lapse however as he listened to their conversation.   
  
"Keisuke-san!" Kenta jumped up, "THAT was the SZ that I saw on Akagi!"   
  
"Kenta, that car was purple not blue." Keisuke informed him with a shake of his head.   
  
Kenta looked rather confused, "Is the colour that important??"   
  
"In this case it is," Keisuke explained as he also recognized who the owner must be, "ne Aniki, is that... who I think it is?" he prompted gently. Keisuke knew how much it has hurt his brother when the relationship ended. That was the only time he had ever seen Ryosuke so vulnerable. Seemingly always in control of the situation, it was frightening to see him so... lost. Keisuke had been affected by the break up as well. Although Sumi was younger than he, as his older brother's girlfriend, she had always played the role of older sister to him. For four years she took care of him and comforted him when he needed someone to understand, offered an ear when he needed someone to talk to. He was more than upset when she walked out of their lives, and could only imagine how his brother must have felt about it.   
  
"Yes, It's Sumi's car." Ryosuke answered simply while Kenta looked even more confused than before.   
  
"She won the race." Keisuke stated the obvious.   
  
"Indeed."   
  
"Wait...... you mean, I GOT BEATEN BY A GIRL!?"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Please Review and tell us waht you think ^_^   



	6. Ease My Pain

  
**Racing Hearts: Co-Authored by Seychella, Chu, and Sleek Stratos**   
  
**A/N:** Alright sorrie this took so long to get out i kept on debating weather it was okay or weather i wanted the ending this way or that.. @_@ but i do hope you find it satisfatory.. and as promised... well... i wont say anymore.. read on!^_^   
  
and to answer Ofie's question.. well.. i donno.. guys just seem to think that girls and cars dont mix... they always say that driving and racing is for guys.. girls dont race!... well... i for one disagree.. some think it's an honour and pride thing.. donno..   
  
Anyway, on with the fluff!   
  
  
  
**Chapter Six**   
  
It was a stunned silence at the top of Usui as the report came in from C121. The supra had passed the black Savanna that only moments ago was heralded as THE driver to be feared. Mako and Sayuki just looked at each other in a surprised awe as if asking each other silently "_Did you know she could do that?_"   
  
One of the Grim Reapers grabbed the radio from the nearest moderator in disbelief and yelled into it. "Usou! How could the FC have been over taken!? Get your eyes checked!"   
  
"I'm not lying to you! Everyone saw it! There, they just passed us again, seems like they're heading back up."   
  
Murmurs were starting to be heard all around them as most of the locals have recovered and were now eagerly discussing the turn of events amongst themselves.   
  
"Don't be such a sore loser," Sayuki smiled sweetly at the angry drivers, "Looks like your reign has come to an end."   
  
The two cars finally reached the top again and everyone rushed forward to greet them.   
  
"Well, Juro," Sumi addressed him nonchalantly, "tell you what, I wont make you get down on your knees, I'm sure your pride would never allow you to do that. However, I do think an apology is in order."   
  
Juro looked at her with an obsessed hatred in his eyes. "I apologize," he said reluctantly, "for the way my team has acted here today." And then added in a very low voice so that only Sumi and a few others could hear him, "This isn't over..." He turned and all but ran to his car and drove off.   
  
"Okay we should definitely go out and celebrate tonight. I can't believe you've been hiding your skills from us all this time!" Sayuki smacked her shoulder playfully.   
  
"I wasn't hiding!" Sumi defended. "I just... well... anyway, didn't you say you wanted to go check out that French café?"   
  
Mako objected at once, "You mean, Le Dauphin right? That place is way to expensive, I don't think I can afford it" she admitted.   
  
"No problem! Common, it'll be my treat..."   
  
"Are you sure Sumi?" Mako said hesitantly, "we should just find another place...."   
  
The other two girls just rolled their eyes "Common!" they said together while each taking hold of one of Mako's arms and dragged her off to her car.   
  
==   
  
"Sumi, when you were talking, it seemed like you and that Yamato guy knew each other," Mako prompted voicing both her and Sayuki's curiosity as they crossed the parking lot of the restruant.   
  
"He's one of my ex-boyfriends. I agreed to go out with him as a favor to a friend. She begged me to give him a chance and so I complied. Two weeks and 3 dates later I realized that he was one messed up person. He was possessive to say the least. He acted like I was one of this prized possessions or something, he picked a fight with a guy for just looking in my direction. We weren't even seriously involved and I swear he was completely obsessed with me. Moreover I found out from some other people that he had threatened my friend and coerced her into helping him. After I found this out I told him I never wanted to see him again." Sumi shuddered recalling the memory. "Of course he wouldn't take that and I ended up having to get a restraining order. It was a rather terrifying experience. But it wasn't long before his family moved to Saitama and I hoped to god that was the last time I would ever hear anything of him. Apparently god wasn't listening."   
  
"Wow," Sayuki said while Mako just opened her mouth in shock "He was creepy but I would never have guessed all that. But you said you've been driving since you were sixteen, what was with the 'don't know how to drive' thing he mentioned."   
  
"Oh that, he misunderstood. I told him 'I don't drive' not 'I don't know how to drive'... after I broke up with my first boyfriend, I didn't want to go near my car because it just reminded me too much of him. So for about half a year I just left it in the garage and didn't touch it. After I met Juro, I decided it was unsafe for me to walk anywhere by myself anymore and so I braved the storm and picked up my keys again."   
  
"Mmm that was wise," Mako had found her voice again. "Hearing you talk about this ex-boyfriend of yours it almost sounds like you're still not over him yet."   
  
Sumi sighed. "Am I that transparent?" she said with a spiritless chuckle, "maybe just a little... but on Friday after that talk we had about you and Iketani, I realized I was just dwelling and I was very determined to get over him once and for all. I think I made some progress! I actually challenged someone to a race! You know I have never done that before, even back when I used to race."   
  
"Hey that's perfect!" Sayuki had an evil grin on her face. "You and Mako can BOTH go after Takahashi Ryosuke and see who wins! Haha, and this way it will help BOTH of you get over your past heartaches. See?? Aren't I a genius?" She said happily as they entered the double doors of the French café.   
  
"How can I even compete? He'd pick Mako in a second!" Sumi praised while trying to ignore the stab of pain she felt at Sayuki's words, "She has that NATURAL beauty where as I have to put on expensive clothes and tons of makeup."   
  
"Oh shutup!" Mako objected with a laugh, "We all know that's far from the truth."   
  
"For three please," Sumi said to the hostess who then proceeded to lead them to their table.   
  
"Hey guys speak of the devil." Sayuki tilted her head meaningfully towards the opposite end of the room. "Now's your chance! Both of you!" she said gleefully pointing to none other than Takahashi Ryosuke and his two faithful followers.   
  
Sumi couldn't help but let a small gasp escape her lips as she saw the trio. She had certainly not expected to see Ryosuke this night and was completely unprepared for such an encounter. She could already feel her walls of determination crumbling around her and she cursed him for the power he held over her. So much for it being 'not as hard as she thought', it seemed now that it was going to be even harder.   
  
==   
  
Ryosuke absentmindedly sipped at his martini. He had certainly not expected to see Sumi's car on Usui tonight and needed some time to sort out his thoughts. He didn't remember being this mentally disheveled since their break up and he did not like the feeling at all. He cursed Sumi for holding so much power over him even after all this time as he could feel his self control crumbling around him. He had suggested this French café because the atmosphere was quiet and soothing, a good place to collect himself... Then again, maybe not.   
  
The three took a spacious booth by the window and ordered their drinks. Keisuke and Kenta chatted casually about the race as he could only think of the violet supra. however, it wasn't long however before two cars pulled into the parking lot and from Ryosuke's perspective he could see them exit their vehicles perfectly. He was utterly surprised to see that the car that had haunted his thoughts for the past two hours was now parked in front of the very restaurant he was sitting in. When he saw the driver exit, he almost choked on his drink.   
  
She looked completely different than the person he knew two years ago. This girl was dressed in a cream, long sleeved, off shoulder top; a pair of tight stone washed flare jeans completed with a very elegant pair of three inch stiletto heeled, thin strapped sandals. Her hair was dyed a reddish-brown color, and the long locks were piled loosely atop her head held in place by a pair of hair sticks. Definitely not the tomboy he knew two years ago. She might have been pretty then, but now, he would say she was ravishing. Even though her appearance was very different, Ryosuke would still recognize her anywhere.   
  
The three girls entered the restaurant chattering cheerfully and he saw them being lead to their table out of the corner of his eye. From the way Keisuke paused in his speech, there was no doubt he also noticed their new company but Ryosuke was thankful for his brother's continued silence on the matter. It was Kenta who, not knowing the circumstances, had broken the ice on the subject. ("look the girls from Usui!, and that MUST be their friend with the SZ!") Ryosuke felt like strangling him.   
  
After a few long deliberating moments he finally made a decision. He raised two fingers inauspiciously; a movement that could easily have been over looked save by a trained garçon, "Good evening sir, what can I help you with?"   
  
==   
  
"Okay Sumi, I don't read Italian and I certainly don't read French either, looks like you're ordering for us again!."   
  
"Maa flip to the back, there's an Japanese version of the menu. Not that I read Italian either." She said helpfully.   
  
"Oh!. Very nice." Sayuki smiled, "So is either one of you going to make a move tonight?" she reminded them of their conversation topic only moments ago.   
  
"NO! Sayuki, you know I can't do that! He would never like me!. Guys like him probably want an air headed skimpily dressed girl with a food name like Candy, or Muffin, or something..." They all laughed at Mako's comment.   
  
"Well you never know until you try!, what about you Sumi?"   
  
"I.... no... I agree with Mako... I really couldn't..." He was so close, yet he seemed so far away. Sumi was suddenly afraid of his presence, feeling very vulnerable. She dared a glance at Ryosuke's table but to her horror found him looking right at her. Their eyes met and for but a second, but it seemed almost an eternity, Sumi was lost. He diverted his gaze quickly and Sumi fought hard to keep her eyes from tearing up. She would not allow herself to be ruled by his actions.   
  
Before they could even read through half the items before them, a waiter approached them with a champagne stand.   
  
"Good evening ladies, welcome to Le Dauphin." He pulled out the bottle from the ice bucket, holding the bottle neck between the forefinger and thumb of his right hand while supporting the bottom with his left hand being careful to leave all labels visible. "The gentleman over there in the Dark blue dress shirt," he nodded towards Takahashi Ryosuke, "has ordered this excellent bottle of Dom Perignon, a 1988 vintage. He bid me to ask if the three of you ladies would grace him and his companions with your lovely company and join them for some wine."   
  
Sayuki clapped her hands with glee while her two friends just sat there quietly. "Of course we'll accept his offer! I wonder who the lucky girl is that has turned his head." She teased. "Oh what's a Don Parnen?"   
  
"It's a rather expensive bottle of champagne. The 1988 vintage probably costs around three to four hundred American." Sumi recited quietly.   
  
"Ah Mademoiselle knows her wines." The waiter bowed   
  
"Oh my..." Mako was stunned.   
  
Sayuki couldn't understand the solemn mood of her friends, "Of course we don't expect any less of Takahashi Ryosuke!... Oh you guys, common lets get over there!. Sumi, why are you so quiet all of a sudden, I would have thought you would be just as delighted as I am!." She stood up and dragged the other two with her.   
  
Ryosuke stood up to greet them and his heart sank when he saw Sumi's reluctance in joining his table. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but her lack of enthusiasm was not encouraging.   
  
"Ah the great Takahashi Ryosuke," Sayuki smiled, "What a pleasure this is."   
  
"No I assure you, the pleasure is all mine," he returned smoothly and charmingly.   
  
"Well, My name is Sayuki, and these two are my friends Mako and Sumi," She gestured towards them accordingly.   
  
"Hajimemashite," Mako inclined her head slightly.   
  
"Hisashiburi," Sumi offered very quietly.   
  
Both her friends turned to look at her with a puzzled expression before Ryosuke interjected with his own introductions. "I am Takahashi Ryosuke, as you have stated," he inclined his head slightly and continued, "but please just call me Ryosuke. This is my brother Keisuke, and our friend and teammate, Kenta. I believe," he nodded towards Sumi, "that you two have also had a brief acquaintance."   
  
Keisuke stood up in his usually laid back manner and offered his greetings. "It definitely has been a long time hasn't it Sumi."   
  
She smiled and nodded to Keisuke then looked at Kenta with a puzzled expression trying to place him in her memories. Kenta averted his eyes while his cheeks were slowly turning a light pink.   
  
"I didn't know you guys were acquainted!" Sayuki said incredulously.   
  
"We've met," Ryosuke brushed off the question casually sensing Sumi's discomfort. Keisuke followed his lead and kept quiet.   
  
"I do not seem to recall meeting you Kenta-kun, please refresh my memory."   
  
"Akagi, last week, the rain storm, I was in the S14." He replied still unwilling to look at her.   
  
Sumi raised an eyebrow and commented sarcastically, "Don't tell me you were that moron who almost hit my car..."   
  
Upon hearing this Kenta's cheeks turned a bright red and he seemed to squirm uncomfortably in his seat. Sumi chuckled seeing this reaction and bent to speak gently in his ear. "I'm joking. You are quite a good driver to handle the rain like that."   
  
"Not as good as you though." the reply came quietly.   
  
Sayuki was not satisfied with the explanations and continued to question her friend about the new developments. "When and where did you meet the Takahashi brothers." She asked Sumi somewhat exasperatedly.   
  
"Akagi is my home after all, it's understandable if I have raced with them once or twice while practicing there."   
  
"Well, we shouldn't all just stand here, please sit down and enjoy the champagne, it's quite good." Ryosuke gestured politely and only sat down when all of the ladies had been seated.   
  
Their conversation was relaxed and casual. Sumi chatted comfortably with Keisuke and Kenta but Ryosuke was rather hurt that she had barely spoke two words together to him. Sayuki was cheerful as always and got along marvelously with everyone. Mako was quiet at first but as the night wore on, she became more relaxed was even so bold as to draw Ryosuke himself in to several topics of discussion.   
  
"Ne Sumi-san, how did you learn to drive so well? Who taught you? Or did you learn on your own?" Kenta questioned avidly.   
  
"Sou ne?" Sayuki cut in. "All you said was your ex-boyfriend had taught you how to drive.. ara! If he's a RedSun's member, I'm sure Kenta-kun would know him!.   
  
"Ah! A RedSun's member? Of course I would know all of them!" Kenta smiled proudly. "What's his name?"   
  
Sumi was very quiet upon hearing this question. She stayed quiet for a few moments while her friends watched her eagerly for an answer. Finally she responded quietly, "I'm sure Kenta-kun, that you would be acquainted with him." A pause, "he's sitting at this very table after all..."   
  
The two girls and the young racer looked at her, astounded, and then looked at the two brothers who seemed to suddenly become very interested in their champagne glasses.   
  
"Excuse me," Sumi stood up breaking the awkward silence. "I'm not feeling so well" she mumbled something about getting some fresh air and headed out of the restaurant doors.   
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Kenta asked worriedly.   
  
"I'll be right back," Ryosuke stated while getting up and following Sumi out the doors.   
  
Their number now reduced to four, three of them looked at Keisuke expectantly wanting an explanation for everything that has just occurred.   
  
"Don't look at me..." Keisuke said feigning innocence.   
  
"You know exactly what's going on Keisuke-san," Sayuki gave him a glare, "Please enlighten us."   
  
Keisuke threw his hands up in defeat and began hesitantly. "Look, it's not my place to tell their story. You should really ask your friend to explain it. But anyway, Sumi and my brother were together for four years during high school and on to university. I don't know all the details but two years ago, they had some sort of argument and she walked out." He explained simply.   
  
"I can't believe she didn't tell us about this!" Sayuki wailed woefully. "I thought we were friends!"   
  
"Sayuki" Mako berated, "I'm sure she had reasons for not wanting to tell us. I mean especially after you kept on insisting I was in love with him. Which is NOT true by the way." She added quickly   
  
"Well, if Ryosuke-san taught her how to drive, I guess I don't feel so bad anymore." Kenta smiled contently.   
  
"He might have taught her how to drive, but she was the only person who could defeat him in a battle." Keisuke explained to the younger driver, "And I suspect that was what their argument had been about."   
  
"WHAT??" all three of them exclaimed simultaneously as the shock of this new information slowly sunk in.   
  
Silence....   
  
"How can she drive in those shoes?" Kenta asked, exasperated.   
  
"She had a pair of runners in her trunk." Mako explained.   
  
Everyone was suddenly at a loss for words as the conversation seemed to have just died.   
  
==   
  
Ryosuke exited the double doors of the French café and immediately found who he was looking for. Sumi stood not too far away, leaning against the side of her car. Her head was tilted backwards as she gazed at the heavens and all their wonder. She was a sight to behold as she stood bathed in the silvery moonlight and Ryosuke couldn't help but let her name slip past his lips.   
  
She didn't move as his voice must have carried to his ears. "The stars are pretty aren't they Ryosuke."   
  
"They are," he agreed "they never seem to change. They shine forever, like diamonds, always constant."   
  
"But we've changed haven't we?" She looked at him now; her eyes were filled with tears threatening to brim over.   
  
"Yes we've changed," He walked slowly over to her, "But, it doesn't mean it has to be for the worst."   
  
"Perhaps..."   
  
Ryosuke stopped when he got within arms reach of her. He didn't dare venture any closer still unsure of where their relationship now stood. No more words were said between and the long silence felt heavy and oppressive. Without thinking, he pulled a cigarette from his breast pocket and placed it between his lips while his other hand fumbled for his lighter. However, before he could find it, Sumi promptly snatched the cigarette from him and kissed him full on the lips.   
  
Ryosuke was completely unprepared for it however and he instinctively took half a step backwards. The momentary contact had sent shivers through him, and he could only stand there and stare at her. She always did that, not wanting him to keep smoking, telling him it was bad for his health, but both of them knew he wasn't about to quit. It had been their own little joke, one that he enjoyed very much.   
  
Sumi looked at him with hurt in her eyes. The tears she had been trying to hold back were falling down her cheeks as she looked away from him. "Gomen..." she whispered, "it's not my place." Her voice shook as she placed the cigarette back into his pocket and walked past him.   
  
Realizing that she meant to leave him there, he immediately turned and slid his arms across her shoulders pulling her back against him. He had finally caught up with her again after such a long time, Ryosuke wasn't about to let her walk away again so quickly. "Please don't go, Sumi..." he pleaded with an urgent whisper in her ear. He placed a kiss on the bare skin of one creamy shoulder, feeling her slowly relax in his embrace. After a moment, she turned around with an almost disbelieving look on her face, and brought one hand up to his cheek. He immediately covered it with his own, relishing in her touch. How he had dreamed of this day when he could hold her in his arms again. Ryosuke thanked all the gods he could think of for giving him another chance.   
  
He marveled at the woman before him. She looked so different from before, yet it was still the same face of the woman that he had loved for so long. The same hazel eyes that seem to hold an untold depth and sparkle with life, the same soft, full lips that he loved so much to feel against his own, it was as if the long years that they'd been apart were suddenly erased from time.   
  
He placed his hand at the small of her back and pulled her towards him. Their faces were so close he could feel her tattered breath on his skin. Smiling, he closed the small distance between them and ever so gently pressed his lips to hers. She tasted like sweet champagne as he teasingly ran his tongue across her upper lip. It was such an innocent kiss but it meant everything to him.   
  
He meant to take things slowly not wanting to break the delicate bonds that were being rewoven. Ryosuke pulled away from the kiss, please to hear the soft whine of protest escape her throat. Sumi had other ideas though. She all but tackled him as she wound her arms behind his neck, running her fingers though his hair, pulling him close and kissing him with a frantic need. Who was he to argue? He kissed her back just as passionately, delving his tongue into her mouth, teasingly, lovingly, wanting to taste every part of her.   
  
Their kiss broke off leaving the both of them breathless yet still longing. Sumi fisted her hands in the fabric of his shirt snuggling up against him, "I've missed you so much..." she said as he held her, "so... much...."   
  
"You have no idea," Ryosuke chuckled, while placing a kiss on top of her head breathing in the strawberry sent of her hair. Suddenly the night sky seemed just that much clearer, the stars, the moon, shone just that much brighter... Ryosuke had not felt this way for a very long time.   
  
They walked back towards the restaurant hand in hand, smiling. The events of the night came one surprise after another, but certainly not unwelcome. Ryosuke wouldn't trade it for the world.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
SO!.. finally they meet up and they get together.. if it seemed like wow can they just get back together so quickly? i'd have to say it's because they both still love eachother.. and they know waht it is they want ^_^ hope i was able to portray that in the previous chapters :)   
  
Please review and tell us waht you think of this ^_^..   



End file.
